


Many Little Notes

by mandapandabug



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Breaking and Entering, Iruka in the Classroom, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, M/M, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug
Summary: Iruka is getting tons of dirty, flirty, and funny little notes from a secret admirer. He secretly loves the attention (when he should probably be more concerned someone broke into his house) and when the big Vday is finally on the horizon, he needs to decide what to do with his admirer. Luckily the secret man left hints. Can Iruka figure out the secret and decide if he wants to meet up for a real date with the amusing ninja? Read and find out! Also learn some GREAT pick-up lines you can use for the big day yourself.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	Many Little Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I have a secret. I am an idiot savant when it comes to stupid romantic quips. You need a line in any situation? I got you!  
> This fic is me having a ball coming up with lines and using some common ones as well. If you like a line ask and I'll let you know if its an original or one I found on the interwebs. Or just look it up.... maybe I claim some that are actually well known!  
> Anyway, this is one of my favorite fics of my own haha. Just some fun little crack for everyone!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or locations in Naruto and I make no money from this venture. Parody is fun and free!

It all began when Iruka entered his classroom six days ago. He was happy classes were back in session after the long winter break. When he pulled his desk chair out, he noticed a little folded slip of paper sitting on the wooden surface. One side had a little dolphin drawing on it, Iruka guessed that meant it was for him. The other side, an eggplant. Iruka wasn’t sure what to take from that.

When he opened it and read the contents, he blushed so fiercely he thought his scalp would start to steaming.

_I wish I could be this chair, so you would sit on me all day_

That was just the start. Over the course of that day, and most of the ones that followed, he would keep finding the little notes everywhere. That first day he found another in the school bathroom, another in the break room, and yet another in his desk drawer that he swore he locked before break.

_If you’re feeling down, I can feel you up_  
_I’m not feeling myself today. Can I feel you instead?_  
_Are you a lock? Because I would pick you_

He started to get paranoid about it, since there were notes in his apartment at the end of the day as well.

He was never so paranoid before about warding his home, but he started to after the first day, when he opened his door and a note fluttered perfectly into his hand.

_I am like this paper; I always fall for you whenever you enter the room_

Iruka rolled his eyes at the cheesy line, though this one was at least sweet. Then he realized that the paper had to have been placed in his apartment without his knowledge. He was sure this was some silly prank, being so close to Valentine’s Day, so he didn’t want to bother the authorities. He did, however, change his locks (giving Naruto an updated key that same evening), and added some extra wards, ones that would alert him if someone tried to break in.

The second day had been fairly quiet, just one tucked into his desk drawer. It had the same dolphin cartoon, but the back this time had a crude drawing of a dog’s face. He opened it, knowing it must still be the same author by the penmanship.

_If the only way I could be near you were to hide in here forever, I would be happy to_

That was a sweet one, and Iruka smiled, just a little upturn of his lips as he pocketed it. Then there were a series of three more notes right in his path as he walked home; how no one else noticed them before him was a mystery.

_I was wondering if you had an extra heart? Because you just stole mine_  
_Are those pants made of wrapping paper? Because they are hiding an amazing gift_  
_If I had one wish, it would be to see you pick up these papers again, but without the pants_

These notes made him blush and look around, the notes kept implying he was being watched. It made Iruka a little nervous, but also made his heart flutter a little.

Iruka felt more comfortable when he got home and there were no extra notes. It was silly, but the attention had made his heart beat with excitement. As a child, Iruka had to fight for attention, pulling flashy pranks or making people laugh at him with self-deprecating humor. As an adult, Iruka felt like he was more secure, use to the lack of close friends or lovers.

This was more attention than Iruka had gotten in his life since his parents’ untimely death. He was finding that he really didn’t mind it all that much. Maybe he should go back to therapy…

The third day, there were some more notes. Iruka woke up to one in his mug. He almost ruined it by pouring his coffee in bleary-eyed and loopy in the early morning.

_The contents of this mug aren’t nearly as hot as the man drinking them_

Iruka wanted to pretend the pounding of his heart was from fear that someone had been in his home, but he couldn’t deny or lie to himself that the notes also made him smile. On the back of this note was a strange cartoon. It was a man chasing a woman with hearts all around them. Iruka couldn’t recall where he had seen that image before.

Maybe after coffee and waking up a little, he would remember. More likely, he would forget all about it as his day got more and more busy.

Iruka used his sensory ability to check his apartment for intruders and couldn’t sense anyone (though there was a mouse in his neighbor’s wall); he felt safe to continue his routine and get ready for the school day.

Iruka noticed a rubber band was tying three notes to his doorknob as he made to leave for work.

_I know another knob that would love to have your hand all over it_  
_I hate it when you leave, but I love watching you go_  
_I was feeling a little off this morning, but you have turned me on_

Iruka decided that he would place all these notes in a safe place, so that Naruto wouldn’t find them, and he could access them all in case this was more serious than a simple prank for Valentine’s Day.

He put all the notes from that morning and yesterday in the envelope. He placed said envelope in his inner vest pocket. Just for safe keeping is all! That first one was very dirty. Iruka blushed thinking of it. Was he OK with such a bold statement? The small smile on his face told him he was more than Ok with it. He would make an appointment with his shrink ASAP.

The fourth day was a very boring day. Classes were off and he only had second shift mission desk duty. There was not any note in his apartment and there weren’t any as he entered the mission room that afternoon.

In fact, he didn’t get a note all day. Iruka almost felt disappointed. All he had to look forward to was fixing the messy reports that the Jōnin always tried to turn in. Anko had given him a particularly horrible report and Iruka made her sit next to him and fill it in all over again. She pouted, but since they were friendly, they chatted a little while she worked. Iruka made sure not to give anything away about the notes. Anko was a terrible gossip and he didn’t want the whole village invested.

Gai had sparkled into the room, teeth shining and hair impeccable. His report was perfect as always, and Iruka simply thanked him for his work, actually meaning it for once.

Genma and Kakashi had arrived just before closing, looking exhausted and bedraggled. He was sure they must have had a rough couple of days, so he was a little nicer and simply asked them for the details the report was missing, filling in the boxes himself. The two ninja gave each other a look of surprise. They weren’t expecting leniency from the mission-room-tyrant.

“What’s got you in a good mood, sensei?” Genma asked as Iruka filled in the missing boxes.

“Do you want me to do this or not?” Iruka deadpanned. Kakashi hid a laugh behind his hand and mask as Genma gestured wildly.

“No, no, no, your help is appreciated. Just, unusual is all.” Genma looked suspiciously at Iruka, but the man in question didn’t look up once from his work.

Once he was done, he stamped the report, filed it away and finally met Genma’s eye, “thank you for your hard work, Genma-san.” Iruka nodded at Genma, and he smartly turned to leave.

It was late and Iruka rubbed his eyes before he heard a light cough in front and to the right of him. He looked over at Kakashi, he looked tired, if the bag under his one eye was any indication. Iruka realized he only addressed Genma.

He blushed and bowed his head, “oh, I’m sorry, thank you for your hard work too, Kakashi-san!”

“Maa, I am not use to being treated like a wallflower. Have a nice evening, Iruka-sensei.” Kakashi body-flickered away at that. Iruka rolled his eyes, that drama queen, always flickering away.

Iruka left the mission desk and made it home without any incident. There were no notes. He went to sleep that night wondering if this secret admirer was already over him. He really hoped it wasn’t just some prank from a student. The notes were much too risqué for a child!

His mopey attitude only lasted until the morning of the fifth day. He woke up to find notes left all over his apartment. He quickly checked that there wasn’t an intruder in his home before he opened them all.

The first one was on the bathroom mirror. He turned it over, seeing an image of some kind of face. He wasn’t sure what is was supposed to represent, but he was sure he had seen it somewhere before. Maybe with some coffee and time, he would remember.

_If I were you, I would never stop looking in the mirror_

Iruka smiled at the first note in over 24 hours. He found another note on top of the toilet.

_I never thought I would be jealous of a toilet, but it always manages to get your pants off_

Iruka laughed at that one. Whoever this was had a very silly sense of humor. There were the ones he found on the shower head, the kitchen counter, and on top of the coffee maker.

_The water is the least steamy part of your showers_  
_If I lived here, your kitchen counters would never be clean again_  
_Are you tired? Because you kept me up all night_

Iruka had mission desk duty again today, he normally did on the weekends. Tomorrow was Valentine’s day and he was hoping that whoever was behind this would come forward and not just stop when the big day arrived.

Genma was also working the desk that day, and his eye was trained on a small note sitting innocently in front of Iruka’s seat. Luckily, Genma and he were the only ones to arrive so far.

Iruka blushed hotly and took the note quickly off the table, stuffing it unread into his pocket. “You didn’t read it did you?!” Iruka asked embarrassed and worried.

“It was clearly addressed to you; I would never invade a comrade’s privacy like that.” Genma said it smoothly, but his lecherous expression told a different story.

Iruka quickly opened the note to make sure it wasn’t one of the more unsavory messages.

_I wish I were a mission report, because then you’d be all over me_

Iruka rolled his eyes at the silly note. It wasn’t so bad, but Genma’s stare seemed so suggest he thought otherwise.

“Sooooo, who is sending you these flirty messages Irukaaaa? How long have you had this secret admirer?” Iruka would kill Genma.

He simply huffed and sat down on his chair, completely ignoring the other man. Hina, their third worker on shift entered, and Genma straighten up a little in his seat, arms crossed and a petulant expression on his face. She minded her own business and was very efficient, so clearly, she was Iruka’s favorite coworker.

Ninja started to filter in, getting missions mostly since it was morning, but a couple were returning older mission reports as well.

Iruka turned to open the filing cabinet and a group of four messages with the little dolphin were staring up at him.

Iruka stuffed the messages in his pocket, so grateful that he was the first to open that drawer. He would read them later. He closed the drawer quickly, trying not to draw any attention, but Genma was giving him a look that said he was not the first one to find those messages today.

Iruka was blushing when he returned to his seat, looking up to find Kakashi and the rest of team seven.

“Oh, back again so soon, Kakashi-sensei?” Iruka smiled up at Kakashi, the man didn’t respond, just arched his eye, so Iruka turned to his former students. “Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun,” He nodded to the two calmly standing in front of their former sensei. Iruka’s eyebrow twitched as he looked over at Naruto, or where Naruto was just a second ago, “Naruto! What are you doing?!”

Naruto was trying to sneak under the table, probably to sneak a higher ranked mission than what Iruka was about to hand over. When Iruka yelled his name there was a loud bang, the table shaking with the force of Naruto’s thick head hitting it.

Iruka quickly got on his hands and knees, and poked his head under the table, seeing Naruto rubbing a comically large bump in his crown. “Naruto, what are you doing.” Iruka said calmly. The dangerous kind of calm that Naruto knew meant trouble.

“Nothing Iruka-sensei!” He hurriedly said, holding his hands up innocently. Then his eyes caught a bit of white on the underside of the table. He grabbed it before Iruka noticed and was out from under the table faster than Iruka could catch him.

“What’s this!” He said, opening the note and barely got a glimpse of it before Kakashi snatched it from his grubby little hands.

“I don’t believe that is addressed to you, Naruto,” Kakashi handed the note to Iruka.

Iruka was blushing very deeply as he took the note from Kakashi’s gloved hand.

“Thank you,” he managed while stuffing the note into his pocket, not even looking at the thing. “Here is your mission today.” Iruka wanted to get this over with and get back to some semblance of normalcy.

“What was that Iruka-sensei?! What mission are we getting? I don’t want to shovel mud today! When are we going to get a real ninja mission?” Naruto was being very annoying and Iruka didn’t want any more eyes on him today. He looked around to room to see that half the ninja present were staring at them, while the other half was just listening, pretending to do other things.

“That’s enough, Naruto,” Kakashi said, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder and turning him around, towards the door. He looked over his shoulder and said, “have a good day, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka mouthed ‘thank you’ back to him, watching his single eye arc into, what Iruka could only guess, was another smile.

Two less eventful hours later, the morning rush was over, and Iruka was on his lunch break. He hurried to the break room and closed the door behind him, putting a chakra trip wire in the hall so he would be alerted if anyone approached. Feeling safe, he reached into his pocket and took out the unread five notes.

They each had the dolphin on the front, he turned them over and saw a leaf headband, gloves, and small sword on the back of each paper. It was very linear, but the items were clear to identify.

Whoever sent these notes was actually quite talented! Iruka wasn’t sure which note was from which location, so he just opened them all at once.

_Are you trapped in an envelope? Because I want to open you up  
I’m on top of things. Would you like to be one of them?  
Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes  
Are you a genjutsu master? Because you mesmerize me  
My strongest katon is nothing compared to the fire you bring_

Iruka really hoped that Genma had seen the less risqué notes. Luckily these weren’t so bad. Iruka smiled at the silly lines and put them into the larger envelope. He felt the chakra wire snap and quickly put the envelope back into his vest. Hina walked in.

“Hina-san,” Iruka acknowledged her as she sat down with her lunch.

“Iruka-sensei,” she responded and started to eat her bento.

It was silent as Iruka opened his lunch as well, eating quickly since his break would be up when Genma entered. Iruka was happy that he didn’t have to be alone with Genma on this shift. He wasn’t sure that he could handle any more of his taunting.

The second Genma walked into the break room, Iruka made a break for it. He didn’t mind manning the desk alone. It was calm around lunch time. Most of the ninja had already gotten their missions in the morning, and rarely did a mission only take a few hours.

The three desk workers were relieved midafternoon by the second shifters. Iruka was grateful to get out of the room. It was awkward knowing that Genma was constantly eyeing him.

He should have known the senbon-sucker wouldn’t give up so easily.

As Iruka rounded the corner onto the street his apartment was on, he saw Genma leaning against his building. Iruka clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Now, now, Iruka, aren’t we friends?” Genma opened his arms in what Iruka suspected was a way to gain his trust, to show vulnerability. It didn’t work.

“What do you want Genma?”

“I’m curious as to what is going on with you. Valentine’s day is tomorrow, and you are getting some very flirty messages! This is great gossip. You know that is my territory.” Genma looked innocent enough, though Iruka knew he was anything but.

“Why do you want to know about my life, Genma? I don’t really know what’s going on.” Iruka tried to get Genma to lose interest, but that admission seemed to have the opposite effect.

“So, this is all from some secret admirer? Little love-letters?” Genma looked intrigued.

“I would hardly call them love-letters...” Iruka mumbled. It was not so bad to have someone to discuss this with, and Genma normally didn’t judge, though he was a big mouth. Iruka didn’t want his business all over the village, so he resolved to keep the man out if it.

“Iruka,” Genma gave Iruka a very leveled stare, “some ninja is hiding flirty messages for you. This is huge news. I mean, when was the last time you had a date?” Iruka looked down, unwilling to admit it had been months.

“This is great news, no one would dare do this as a joke to you. It must be serious. Do you have any idea of who it is?!” Genma was very intense right now. It was kind of ruining the fun and mystery of the notes.

“Genma, I can handle this. Please, just let me be?” Iruka made to walk past Genma, and for once, Genma allowed it.

“Just because I don’t want to mess up whatever this is, I will back off, but I’m watching you, Iruka. I want an update after tomorrow!” Genma body-flickered away.

Iruka didn’t think it would be that easy. Maybe Genma would follow through with the promise and leave him alone, maybe he really just wanted Iruka to get a date for Valentine’s and would let Iruka handle it. He highly doubted it though. If the man had the time, he would definitely butt in.

Iruka entered his house and plopped down onto the couch. It was a long day. He looked next to him and noticed a little note sticking out of the joint between couch’s arm and cushion. He pulled it out and it had the same drawings as the others that day. He flipped it open

_You must be tired, because you’ve been running through my mind all day_

Iruka smiled. He took out the envelope and pulled out one note from each day. He flipped them over to the back, it was time to analyze. Tomorrow was probably the conclusion to all this, and he would like to be prepared.

The first signature was an eggplant. That was, as Iruka thought more about it, very phallic. He figured that was all he would get from such a vague clue. The next one was a dog. An Inuzuka? It certainly would make sense for the bold and saucy messages. Inuzuka’s weren’t known for subtilty. Then again, they were normally much more direct with their affection as well.

The next clue was the silly looking face. Iruka was sure he had seen this before but couldn’t place it. Maybe he should have included Genma, he probably would have remembered what the image represented.

Then there was the ninja gear. All ninja had a Hitai-ate, and many wore gloves. He wasn’t sure of any that used a katana. The cartoonish picture either was a cute version of a katana or it was a tantō or something along those lines. Many medical-nin used tantō for their work. So, all Iruka had so far was a medical Inuzuka? 

Hana was a medical-nin from Inuzuka. Iruka didn’t recall her with a katana or tantō though. And there were some clues in these flirtatious messages that it was a man. Iruka didn’t know for sure, but knob sounded like a penis… Iruka blushed.

There must be something he’s missing. He wasn’t sure about the eggplant or the weird little chase scene, and he wasn’t sure about the face. Maybe there was more to it than that.

Iruka got up from the couch, maybe a relaxing bath would settle his over-worked mind. Iruka made sure that he rented an apartment with a bath. He loved having a nice soak after a hard day.

When Iruka entered his bath and opened the tub, the noticed three notes. Each one had a different signature, one eggplant, one face, and one with the ninja-gear.

_Are you doing a bubble jutsu? Because there is something about to pop off in this tub  
If you need a hand washing hard to reach places, I’ll give you a good rub-down  
If I were with you in this tub, you would never get clean_

Iruka blushed at the thought of a mysterious man in the tub with him, caressing him…

‘Focus, Iruka!’ He needed to get his thoughts straight and figure this out. Then again, whatever would come to pass tomorrow would come to pass.

Iruka filled the tub and was soon relaxing into the water. He started to think about who he wouldn’t want the admirer to be. The first ones that filled his mind were his current and former students. Kiba was an Inuzuka… He never knew the boy to use a sword though. He was sure it wasn’t anyone in his classes. They were so young still, too young to make such advances!

Iruka thought about who would be able to make it into his apartment. That should be a big hint as to who the ninja was. The man had to either be ANBU level with bypassing wards, or he had a key. Only Naruto had a key though. Unless someone stole it and made a copy. But Iruka changed the lock. Iruka’s eyes opened at the realization.

He didn’t get a message in his apartment for the day after he changed his locks. It seemed like it took a while for the admirer to get back in. Maybe he stole the key and made a copy? Who would have been able to do that?

He would have to be close to Iruka or Naruto. Close enough to get the key, make a copy, and return it, all without either noticing. Iruka was sure it wasn’t someone close to him, he was very observant, and people rarely got close to him anyway. His key was stored in this inner vest pocket.

He knew Naruto had his keys on a chain in his jacket pocket. It was much less secure.

So, who had such access to Naruto? A stealthy ninja who likes dogs? Who uses a small katana? Who wears gloves?

…

Iruka’s eyes widened as his brain finally made the connection. It couldn’t be. The face, it was the one on Pakkun’s vest. It was the Henohenomoheji. Iruka practically leapt out of the tub, barely sparing time to wrap a towel loosely around his waist as he fell on his knees in front of the table where the notes were spread out. The face was the same small, simple Henohenomoheji Kakashi used. There was little doubt.

The dog’s face even looked like Pakkun now that Iruka thought about it. He had only seen the summon once on a botched mission years ago, but the pug was memorable.

Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. The notes were from Kakashi. Kakashi was flirting with him. One of the strongest ninja after the Hokage, rumored to be next in line for the position. He was writing dirty messages and leaving them around for Iruka to find.

Iruka was breathing much to shallow, he needed to calm down or he would faint. Iruka practiced some deep breathing, four seconds in through the nose, four seconds hold, six seconds out through the mouth. Repeat, repeat, repeat. Iruka didn’t notice, but he walked back to the tub and got back in while he was breathing.

The water felt colder, but still soothing. He had kept an old message in his hand.

_The contents of this mug aren’t nearly as hot as the man drinking them_

The back of this one had been a mystery to him before, Iruka now recognized it as the cover scene on the Icha Icha Paradise book Kakashi always carried around.

Kakashi really hadn’t tried to hide himself at all. It was so obvious now that Iruka had made the connection that he was ashamed it had taken this long. The note was starting to get moist, the paper curling slightly and getting awfully soft.

Iruka tried to flick the paper far away from the tub. It landed in one of his wet footprints instead, the ink started to run and Iruka couldn’t find the energy to save it.

Kakashi thought he was hot. Kakashi wanted him. Kakashi wrote some sweet things as well.

Iruka needed to think. What did he really think about all this? Tomorrow was most likely the day Kakashi would come out and reveal himself. It made sense. What would Iruka do? How would he respond?

Iruka admired Kakashi. The man was taking good care of Naruto and the other members of team seven. He never kept students that weren’t ready, which Iruka appreciated. If they were too young or not skilled enough, the young ones should avoid dangerous missions and be sent back to the academy.

He seemed kind. Iruka recalled years ago, when Kakashi had spoken to him when he was first teaching Naruto. It had seemed like Kakashi really cared about Iruka’s feelings, and he gave great advice. It was exactly what Iruka needed at the time. He also saved him and Naruto from enemy-nin that one time.

Kakashi always gave Iruka his time, when Iruka asked a question about the team, he always answered. He never looked annoyed or like he had something better to do than talk to a chūnin paper-pusher. Iruka liked to think he was well respected, but he knew many jōnin who wouldn’t bother to give him a second glance.

Kakashi was doing much more than just giving him glances.

How would Iruka respond? Now that he thought about it, Kakashi seemed like a good guy overall. Iruka wasn’t sure how handsome he was with the mask and hitai-ate covering most of his face. Ayame swore that she saw his face while eating ramen and it was gorgeous.

No matter how much Naruto joked that he probably had buck teeth and strange large lips, Iruka was sure he didn’t. Iruka had seen pictures of Kakashi’s father, and he was a very handsome man. There was no way the apple could have fallen so far from the tree.

Iruka felt a fluttering in his stomach as he thought about what Kakashi could look like. He was sure the ninja had a great body, lithe and sharp. He was sure he had a nice face, but that mattered less to Iruka. What matter most was how he treated Iruka and his students.

Iruka looked at his hands, he was pruning, so he got out of the tub, finally feeling more relaxed.

He would accept Kakashi’s advances. It could be exciting. He never knew anyone Kakashi had interest in!

Iruka couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face at the thought of being one of the few people that the great Kakashi liked.

Iruka was excited for the next day, even more than before. He laid awake for much longer than normal, fidgeting, tossing, and turning. Finally, exhaustion took over and he fell into a light sleep.

Iruka woke up like he did every day, bleary-eyed and only half conscious. He shuffled slowly into the kitchen and made some coffee. Today, he had to teach. The kids were bound to be extra crazy since it was Valentine’s Day.

Iruka’s slow morning mind finally snapped awake with his first sip. Did Kakashi leave anything? He turned back to the counter without regard for his coffee mug, spilling a little onto his kitchen counter by the centripetal force. There was a piece of paper that was hit on the left side with the dark liquid. Iruka slammed the mug down and started to try and clean the spill.

He didn’t want to ruin the message before he even got to read it!

Iruka finished dabbing the liquid off the page, it was only slightly damaged, but it looked like all the words were legible. Iruka started to read the letter.

_Dearest Iruka-sensei,  
I hope that my cheeky messages have not put you off. I know you are more fun than you like to let on in the mission room. I hope by now, you know who I am from my signatures. I beg you don’t tell anyone my secret just yet. If you accept my messages and my affection, met me at the top of the Yondaime stone head at sunset. I will eagerly await you there._

Iruka couldn’t believe it. This was it. He was going to meet Kakashi and they were going to be Valentines. The signature on the bottom of this letter was the three tomoes of a sharingan. It could literally only be Kakashi. 

Iruka left his apartment with a skip in his step. It felt like he was floating the whole day. He barely noticed Genma sneaking around, watching him interact with everyone. Iruka would have to make sure to ditch the man before he made it up the monument. Iruka had brought his envelope full of the little notes and the letter. He didn’t want anyone else to find it, so he kept it on him.

The kids were just as rowdy as he expected them to be. He tried to let them get their energy out by going on a jog with them in the morning, then kunai practice, then fighting forms. The kids were well worked by the afternoon. Iruka began the afternoon with a lecture about chakra pathways.

As he looked out at his student’s sleepy faces, Iruka knew he would have to go over it all over again.

“OK kids, let’s do something different.” The 8 and 9-year-olds were barely holding onto consciousness before, but the mention of something different perked most of them up. “I want you to make one valentine for each of your classmates. Say something nice in these, or I will be very mad at you! And fail you.”

Iruka brought a stack of index card out and divvied out enough for each student to write 20 valentines.

“Iruka-sensei! What does this have to do with being a ninja?” Konohamaru asked obnoxiously.

“Because, Konohamaru, teamwork is the number one most important thing a shinobi can learn. It is also one of the hardest things to learn. One of the foundations of being a good team is respect. So, I want you all to practice respecting your peers by writing something nice about each and every one of them. All of our ninja have formed bonds with each other. It is what makes the will of fire so strong in our comrades!”

The students all looked at Iruka with pride, eyes shining in their belief of him as their teacher. They all got to work, using colored markers and stickers to make some extra special cards.

While the kids were writing, Iruka was making each student a little box that the cards could be delivered into. The boxes were labeled with each student’s name and were covered in glitter and little paper hearts. Iruka was proud of the cute and personalized boxed he created for each of them.

Iruka watched as his students walked around the classroom, placing their handmade cards in each other’s boxes. It made him smile watching them all be so friendly. This was what would build the will of fire within them all. It was always the little things, the support of each member of the village.

“Now that all the cards are distributed, I want you to read through the cards you got. I hope this exercise will help you all see your own value as a classmate, as a shinobi of Konoha, and as a person.”

The kids all started to read their cards. Some of the kids hugged their friends, who clearly wrote very flattering things, or went up to other students they weren’t friends with to form new bonds. Iruka smiled as the final bell rang and all his pupils gathered their boxes, smiling wide as they left for home.

Iruka was very pleased with himself. He was also covered in glitter and glue. It was about one hour until sunset, so he rushed to clean up the room before he bolted home. As much as he scrubbed, there was glitter that just wouldn’t come off his hand, so he gave up and figured if it didn’t come off with vigorous washing, it just wasn’t coming off ever. Gai pulled off sparkly yet intimidating, so why not Iruka?

Iruka left his apartment with 20 minutes to spare. He ambled aimlessly through the village. Genma was definitely following him. Luckily the man Genma was following was not the real sensei. Iruka had sent a water clone out first, knowing that Genma wouldn’t expect something like that from the chunin.

Once Iruka could see Genma take the bait and leave, Iruka made his own way through the shadows toward the cliff. Iruka had put on jeans and a simple cream-colored sweater, he wanted to blend into the civilian population if need be. Genma was a good ninja after all.

Iruka had brought his own valentine with him. He had used an index card and written a little homemade card for Kakashi. He figured that Kakashi had left him so many messages, Iruka should return the favor.

When Iruka arrived at the top of the Fourth’s head, there was no Kakashi to be seen. In fact, the area was deserted. It would be so like Kakashi to be late. Apparently, according to Naruto, Kakashi was always very, very late. Iruka would probably have to break him of that habit if things were to work out.

Iruka watched the sun set further and further toward the earth, that glowing, golden globe falling below the distant horizon. Kakashi was going to miss such a lovely view! Where was the man? Iruka started to get suspicious.

Kakashi had spent days sneaking around, leaving notes, maybe even watching Iruka (another thing Iruka would have to address with Kakashi), but he was going to be a no-show now? It didn’t seem right.

As subtly as he could, Iruka started to concentrate his chakra, using his sonar sensing technique to get a feel for the signatures in the area. Iruka “saw” a man in the trees not 20 feet from the spot he stood. He sighed and stopped concentrating.

“Would you hide there all night if I let you?” Iruka asked, directing his stare straight at the man’s form through the trees and shadows.

Iruka heard Kakashi groan before he stepped out into the waning sunlight.

“Maa, I should have known better than to hide from the famous three-eyed-sensei.”

Iruka smiled at the silly nickname his current students used for his uncanny ability to see their trickery whilst his back was turned.

“And I would expect better from our most youthful and hip jōnin.” Iruka finally turned to look at Kakashi. He was in his uniform, a ninja first, always.

“I’m sorry.” Kakashi said it quickly, without any hesitation. It shocked Iruka, it sounded like Kakashi meant it.

“Kakashi, you were so bold with your notes… Why do you hesitate now?” Iruka asked, meeting Kakashi’s eye.

“You really… I mean… you got my letter?” Kakashi asked, not moving from his spot, about 5 feet from Iruka.

“I was promised a romantic sunset. It seems like the sunset part has passed.” Iruka turned to look as the last bit of the sun was finally engulfed by the earth. He put his hands on his hips, he wasn’t sure what he had expected from Kakashi, but this was not it.

Iruka reached into his pocket and took out his own note. He may as well give it over while there was still some remnant of light. “I made you a valentine. It is small, compared to how many as you left me, but still.”

Iruka approached Kakashi, and the man stayed stock-still, his eye never leaving Iruka’s face. Iruka was right in front of the strange jōnin now, without any movement still. Iruka blushed at the intensity of the stare and pushed the note into Kakashi’s stomach.

“Will you accept this?!” Iruka quickly retracted his hand from Kakashi’s body, bringing his hands to his face, feeling how flush his cheeks were. Kakashi had moved after that, catching the note before it hit the ground.

Iruka watched as Kakashi’s eye scanned the words. Once he finished reading, Kakashi turned to Iruka, his eye wide with shock. He didn’t say anything for a couple minutes. Iruka couldn’t really tell in the dusk and with a mask what kind of face Kakashi was making. It sure was hard to read the man.

Iruka started to have doubts. “Kakashi, was all this some cruel joke?” Iruka tried to keep his voice level and not to betray any of his swirling emotions. Anger was always Iruka’s fallback emotion. He was less likely to cry if he was angry.

Iruka made to grab the note back from Kakashi’s slack hand, feeling his embarrassment and anger building, but Kakashi moved much faster than Iruka anticipated and grabbed Iruka’s hand before it could reach the note. Though the movement was fast as lightening, Kakashi’s grip was tender as he rubbed his thumb on Iruka’s knuckles.

“You sparkle, Iruka.” Kakashi finally spoke. Iruka felt his anger dissipate. He couldn’t help it, since the glitter left on his hand reminded him of his classroom.

“Well, it will eventually mostly come off. Although, I’ll probably find a stray glitter in a month and wonder where it came from.”

“No, Iruka, you sparkle.” Iruka cocked his head to the side, what was Kakashi getting at?

Kakashi cleared his throat, placing Iruka’s note into his pocket and taking both of Iruka’s hands into both of his own.

“I meant to say… you are perfect. You shine. Your eyes are so full of passion. You make me nervous. I’m sorry we missed the sunset, though I saw most of it from the best vantage point. You looked spectacular with that background.”

Iruka blushed darkly and had to look away from Kakashi. It was one thing to get those messages to read, but to have the man say such sweet things to his face was too much.

“Kakashi, I’m sure you exaggerate, though I appreciate the sentiment.” Iruka attempted to lighten the mood by adding, “your flattery falls flat when it is directed at me.” Iruka gave his normal self-deprecating laugh, trying to dispel the serious atmosphere.

Kakashi wasn’t having any of it though as he said, “now, now, I won’t suffer anyone talking about my valentine that way.”

“Kakashi, this feels so… well, I wasn’t sure what to expect at all I guess.”

“Did you want me to speak only in lines? It may be dark out here, but there’s a light in my bedroom we could use.” Kakashi looked like he was smiling under the mask, it was hard to make out his lips in the growing darkness. Iruka couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his own lips.

“Iruka, I hope you know that I am very serious about this. About you.”

“And what does serious mean to you exactly, Kakashi?” Iruka wasn’t sure what Kakashi was getting at, but he didn’t want to break away. He wanted to see where Kakashi would take this.

Kakashi didn’t answer, instead he brought one of his hands up to his face. Slowly, he pulled down his mask. Iruka was mesmerized. Each centimeter of Kakashi’s face was more handsome than the last. When Kakashi had pulled his mask down to his chin, he moved his hand from his own face, to Iruka’s.

Iruka felt Kakashi’s hand on the back of his neck, near the base of his skull. Kakashi used his hand to tilt his head up slightly. Iruka knew what was happening, he was excited, and his breath hitched as Kakashi’s lips met his in a chaste kiss.

Kakashi made to pull away after the simple touch; Iruka was not OK with this. Using his own speed, Iruka brought his free hand around Kakashi, bodily pulling the taller ninja against him. Kakashi’s eye widened momentarily until Iruka recaptured his soft lips, Iruka angled his head to deepen the kiss.

Iruka felt powerful as he held the copy-nin, but he also felt giddy. There was a bubbling in his lower gut, and he knew he had never felt this excited by a simple kiss ever before.

Kakashi pulled away, staring at Iruka’s lips as he said, “I don’t deserve you, Iruka.” Kakashi clearly hadn’t expected Iruka to laugh in response.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Iruka managed to say after his fit abated and he pulled Kakashi by his face back into a deep kiss. Iruka moved his hands from Kakashi’s jaw to the back of his head, combing his fingers through the short hairs at the base of Kakashi’s skull, the ones that poked out from below his band.

After a few minutes of making out, the two pulled away.

“Have you eaten?” Kakashi asked. He seemed a little dazed, but it was hard for Iruka to tell when his own head was floating and buzzing.

“I was hungry, but I just found a great snack right here.” Iruka said absentmindedly.

Kakashi’s eyes widened at the line. “Iruka! I didn’t know I would have competition.” They both smiled at one another.

Iruka would never forget Kakashi’s smile. He looked so beautiful without the mask and Iruka tried not to stare at his mouth. The man even had a beauty mark! It was so hard for Iruka to focus.

“I want to treat you to dinner, for being so understanding of my flirting method.” Kakashi waved his hand dismissively, trying to regain his cool aloof attitude as much as he could.

“I would love to eat with you. But can we go somewhere more private? So, I don’t have to suffer your mask anymore?” Iruka asked boldly.

Kakashi laughed, and Iruka could become addicted to the deep thrum of his voice. “I have some of my favorite at home. I could heat it up?”

Iruka nodded and before he knew what was happening, Kakashi grabbed him around the waist and body-flickered them both into a kitchenette.

“Sorry for the mess, but I wasn’t sure where the night would take us.” Kakashi said, looking around in shame, like his place was dirty.

Iruka looked around in wonder, he had never seen such a clean apartment! “What are you talking about? This place is squeaky clean! How did you manage to even step foot in my pigsty?”

Kakashi blushed and Iruka never thought he would see something so absurd yet so perfect.

“I have enough eggplant miso and a broiled saury for two. You OK with that?” Iruka nodded and Kakashi heated the soup on the stove and the fish on a pan. It took much less time than Iruka expected, and he couldn’t look away from Kakashi being so domestic. Iruka would have somehow burnt the soup or set it on fire even though it was mostly water.

Kakashi had set the table and they began eating before Iruka found his voice again.

“Your favorite food is eggplant miso?” Iruka asked finally understanding the only clue that hadn’t made sense. “That explains the first clue.”

Kakashi gave Iruka a leer while saying, “well, that isn’t the only interpretation.”

Iruka gawked at Kakashi’s bold statement, though he couldn’t stop the playful smile from his lips and Kakashi’s own curled upward.

“I’m sure I have no clue what you are talking about, Kakashi.” Iruka feigned indignation.

“I can show you exactly what I mean later if you want.” Iruka blushed at Kakashi’s words.

“You’ll need your strength if you mean to keep that promise, Ka-ka-shi.” Iruka said as coquettish as possible, leaning over the table toward Kakashi with his chopsticks holding a flake of fish. He brought the fish to Kakashi’s lips, feeding the man. Kakashi looked stricken as he chewed the offered food. Iruka wasn’t sure where this persona was coming from, but he chalked it up to days of flirty messages.

“You will be the death of me.”

“Hmm, well let’s hope that you survive tonight at least.” Iruka sat back again, eating his own meal.

Kakashi smirked at Iruka. This was going to be even more fun than he had anticipated, and he had anticipated quite a bit.

\--

“Kaka-sensei! You’re late!” Naruto yelled.

“What’s in your hair?” Sasuke was staring at the hairs on the back of Kakashi’s head. Kakashi clearly couldn’t see the back of his head, so he had no clue what the boy was talking about.

Naruto scurried to look and burst into laughter. “Glitter?! I thought bushy-brow-sensei was the only one who sparkled?”

Iruka was right. Glitter had a mind if its own. He was lucky those brats would never see where else he had gotten glitter last night.

After directing his students to their task for the morning (a D-rank mission to fix some fencing on the outskirts of town) Kakashi settled into a choice tree branch and opened his Icha Icha. He would never admit to Iruka, but many of his lines had come from his favorite series. He was even more grateful to the tome that ever before, after last night’s activities.

Kakashi opened the book and removed his new bookmark. It was a simple notecard. On one side was a drawing of a cartoon Kakashi, lightening sparking all around him, the other side read:

_Did you just shock me with your electric chakra, or was that just our spark of attraction?_

Kakashi couldn’t help the affectionate smile the played on his lips.

“Maa, you need some practice Iruka…” He mumbled to himself, holding the card close to his chest.

Kakashi hoped that Iruka would be practicing on him for a very, very long time.


End file.
